


Prank's On Me

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fic Fest, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PACCHAM, a wild jihoon appears, ongwink appear, sorta college au, woojin and youngmin are fluff balls and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Prompt: Confessions are hard. Teasing the boy you like until he snaps is way easier.Woojin is a prankster. Everyone knows this, Youngmin knows this because 9 times out of 10 he's the target of most of the pranks. But a person can only take so much and everyone has a snapping point, even Lim Youngmin.





	Prank's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> jfarsdjfkladsn;lvkadsnk;v PACCHAM!!!

Daehwi looked around the dance room that their crew used to practice. Most of their teammates were out on break. Their college and group chats were almost too quiet. Well, except for Woojin. The boredom drove the energetic freshman crazy. Hence, the two freshmen were inside the dance room setting up Woojin’s latest prank. The main target, like always, was Youngmin. Though Daehwi was seventy-six percent sure that if Donghyun and Woong got hit too than Woojin would be even happier. He sighed and tried once more to talk reason into one Park Woojin. Jihoon had _told_ him it was useless before he left for Masan with his boyfriend.

“You’re an idiot, you know this right?” Daehwi said staring at his best friend. This was starting off well.

Woojin rolled his eyes. “What are you on about now?”

Daehwi sighed tiredly. “Please, you’re not as dumb as you look. You know exactly what I’m talking about. I’m not going to be surprised when Youngmin-hyung snaps one day and kills you. In fact, I’m gonna say ‘_I told you so_’ at your funeral.”

“He wouldn’t, besides, I always tease him, and he never gets mad. He’s incapable of getting mad. He’s Youngmin-hyung.” Woojin grinned, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Daehwi groaned. “You’re an idiot. Why can’t you just tell him in a normal way?”

“Tell who what?”

Daehwi grabbed Woojin’s shoulders and shook him a little. “Tell Youngmin-hyung that you like him.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “He knows I like him.”

Daehwi reeled in the urge to kill his best friend. “No, you numb nuts, tell Youngmin-hyung that you are _in love_ with him.” Woojin’s eyes widened and his body became stiff with fear.

“W-what are you talking about?” Woojin stuttered. Daehwi sighed and shook his head. “I don’t like Hyung that way.”

“Ah, Woojinie, seriously. Everyone knows.” Daehwi muttered.

Woojin jerked back. “T-they k-know? Know what?”

“Seriously hyung, you’re always teasing Youngmin-hyung and let’s not forget the actual times I have caught you staring at him like he hung the moon.” Woojin said nothing and only stared at Daehwi. He shook his head and moved out from under Daehwi’s hands.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Woojin said finally. “I pick on Donghyun and Woong-hyung all the time. I pick on you all the time.” Woojin tried to justify himself.

“Woojin-hyung,” Daewhi sighed, “what are you so scared for? We’re talking about Youngmin-hyung here. We’re like, ninety-six percent sure that he likes you too.”

“Of course, he does, we’re friends.”

Daehwi reeled in the urge to kill Woojin again. “No, hyung, he loves you too dim wit.”

“Can you stop insulting me every five minutes? Just stop, please.” Woojin pleaded quietly. Before Daehwi could say anything else Woojin’s phone lit up. He watched as Woojin cracked a smile. “Hide, they’re on their way. They’re almost here now.” Daehwi sighed, but gave up for now. The two of them hid and waited for the others to show up. He decided to corner Woojin again later tonight. Woojin on the other hand couldn’t get Daehwi’s comments out of his head.

Woojin’s heart began to race and he wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t stop thinking about what Daehwi said or because Youngmin and the others were about to walk in. He tried hard not to get his hopes up. He promised himself a long time ago to never expect more than friendship from his hyung. His absolute best friend. It was just, Daehwi’s words, they kept playing in his head on a loop. And as much as he didn’t want them too, his words gave him hope and maybe a spark of courage. Maybe there was a chance that there could be more than friendship? Maybe today, maybe today would be the day that he would finally tell Youngmin how he felt. Woojin sighed, he could do this. His heart raced at the thought of telling him and he shook at the thought of telling him. Maybe he’ll just wait until after the prank? Yeah, that is what he’ll do. It’ll be fine, right? He shook his head to clear his thoughts when he heard the others at the door.

“…look, hyung, it’ll be fine. Just talk to him okay. After practice.” Donghyun was saying as Youngmin opened the door.

“Yeah, okay. I don’t know how much more I can take anyways.” Youngmin said as he walked in pushing the door open wider. And then the world came crashing down, quite literally. One moment Youngmin was dry and the next second he was drenched in water. Youngmin was still processing what had just happened when a shadow popped off to the side of him.

“AYAAAAAAAKKK!”

Youngmin jumped and stepped forward onto the slippery dance floor and went sliding. He crashed into the wall with a loud grunt. After laying and collecting his bearings, his mind registered the particular laugh of one Park Woojin. Sighing the hardest sigh he ever sighed, Youngmin managed to climb to his feet.

“Hyung! Hyung! You should have seen your face?” Woojin laughed as he walked up to Youngmin. Woojin’s chuckles faded as Youngmin stared at him with this unreadable look on his face. “Hyung?” Woojin watched as Youngmin said nothing and marched out of the room. The room stilled in silence. The shock visible on everyone’s faces.

“Uh…what just happened?” Daehwi asked. His eyes were flicking back and forth from Woojin to the door that Youngmin walked out off.

Woong sighed. “Hyung is just going through some things and he’s just having an off day.” Woojin’s shoulders slumped at Woong’s words.

“I need to go apologize.” He said, his voice small.

“Ah, Wooj-, I don’t think right now is a good time. Let him calm down first.” Donghyun said, but Woojin was stubborn.

“It’s best to do it now. I didn’t know he was having a bad day.” Before any of the other three could stop him, he was out the door. He followed the trail of water to the boys’ restroom on the same floor. He stopped at the door, hesitating at the sound of Youngmin’s sighs of frustration and the guild that was weighing on him that helped him pushed the door open. Youngmin looked up but said nothing when he saw that it was Woojin. The uncharacteristically blank face hit Woojin and amped his nerves up by a thousand. The two of them stared at each other. The silence of the room intensified the unwanted tension before Woojin finally spoke.

“Hyung, I’m—”

“Sorry?” Youngmin cut him off with a laugh. Woojin stopped and tugged nervously at the end of his shirt. “Yeah, the thing is Woojin, you’re always sorry.” Woojin blinked his eyes in surprise at Youngmin’s sharp tone. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words would come out. It didn’t matter though, because it was like a dam had broken inside of Youngmin and everything came pouring out.

“Sometimes I wonder how you can seem so mature but then you pull shit like this. God, Woojin you’re a freshman in college now, at one of the best universities in Seoul. Why can’t you just grow up? Sometimes, I can’t even, it’s like you don’t even _see_ me. Sometimes, I even wonder why I—”

Woojin kept still. His mind reeling from the words that Youngmin was saying. “You wonder what?” He asked in a wooden tone.

Youngmin’s eyes widened in panic at Woojin’s question. “Why I even like you.” Youngmin replied in a rushed breath.

“I-I…” Woojin swallowed the hurt threatened to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath. He bowed in a full ninety-degree manner. “I am sorry that I have caused you so much trouble Youngmin-ssi. I will work harder to be better.”

Woojin watched as Youngmin’s eyes widen at his words. Nodding once, he turned and walked out of the restroom ignoring Youngmin’s pleas for him to wait. He didn’t mean it. So, Woojin ignored him, figuring that his hyung was just saying it to make him feel better. Woojin didn’t want the lie to give him another wave of false hope. His mind was full of fuzzy white noises and his feet had a mind of their own. He never even realized that they led him out of the dance building until he was standing in front of the door that led to the room he shared with Jihoon. As he opened the door, he was never happier in the fact that his roommate wasn’t there. Mindlessly he locked his door and made his way to his bed. Crawling under the covers, he pulled his phone out and saw the missed calls from his friends. The countless texts they sent him, but it hurt him. It hurt to se Youngmin’s name on his phone. To see the picture of his contact coming up on his screen. Woojin stared at the picture of the two of them and let his heart break into a million pieces. As the tears fell, he turned his phone off and cried himself to sleep.

~~~

_Idiot. You are a fucking idiot, Lim Youngmin._ Youngmin thought to himself as Woojin left the restroom. The younger ignoring his pleas for him to stop. He hurriedly tried to put his clothes right from where he was trying to dry them. By the time he finished and made it to the hall, Woojin was nowhere to be seen. Hoping the younger went back to the dance room. He burst into the room, startling the other three.

“Where’s Woojin?” He panted as he looked around the room wild-eyed but didn’t spot the noisy sparrow.

The other three, busy cleaning the mess from earlier, looked up. “Isn’t he with you?” Donghyun said slowly, raising an eyebrow. “He was supposed to be finding you to apologize.” He continued.

“If he skipped out of cleaning his mess, I’m going to strangle him.” Daehwi muttered. Youngmin’s heart dropped as he pulled out his phone. Pulling up Woojin’s contact he stared at the picture of them. The happy smiles on their faces and the bunny ears Woojin was giving him pained his heart. Shaking his head, he hit dial and waited, but it only went to voicemail.

“Dammit. Come on, come on, pick up Wooj.” He muttered as he tried again.

And again.

And again.

His eyes and movements becoming more frantic. Woong stood up slowly and moved to Youngmin. He settled his hands on the elder’s shoulder gently. He frowned as he felt his hyung trembling.

“Hyung? What’s going on? What happened?” Daehwi and Donghyun looked up at Woong’s questions. Leaving the rags on the ground they crowded around Youngmin who was still trying to call Woojin. His frantic and pain-filled eyes searing them. They stood in silence as Woojin’s voicemail came through Youngmin’s phone. Donghyun reached out and grabbed Youngmin’s wrist to stop him from calling Woojin again.

“Hyung?” His soft voice breaking through to his best friend. “Hyung, tell me, tell me what happened?”

Youngmin sniffed and looked at Donghyun. “I—” He looked back down at the photo of him and Woojin.

“Hyung, we can’t help if you don’t tell us what happened.” Daehwi said quietly.

Youngmin groaned and leaned forward to rest his head on Donghyun’s shoulders. “I messed up. I really messed up so bad. I-I think I really hurt him.”

“What are you talking about? Woojin-ah loves you.” Youngmin shook his head at Woong’s words. He could feel Donghyun rubbing his back, and all he could think of was that he didn’t deserve it. Not after what he said. And it was all a lie. He panicked in the moment and lost his courage. Just earlier today he was complaining to Donghyun and Woong about his feelings for the younger boy. Okay, so it was more like him pitifully complainig that all Woojin saw him as was like an older brother. It had been like that as far as he could remember. From the day he moved into Woojin’s neighborhood when he was ten. The then six-year-old boy waved shyly at him from the front yard where he was playing. They became somewhat friends until Youngmin found little Woojin hiding in the back of his new dance class. After that, they became the best of friends. Youngmin thought of him as a little brother through the years. And he was okay with that, until he wasn’t. He went back home at the end of his junior year in University. It had become a running gag between the two of them that they were only meant to share on school year with each other. Youngmin came home expecting Woojin to be waiting on his doorstep, but the younger wasn’t even home. He texted but never received an answer until the next morning. A bright and lively Woojin barged into his room making as much noise as possible. He jumped onto him and Youngmin could only groan in slight annoyance as he tried to pull the covers back over his head.

It wasn’t until a new voice, _a new male voice_, spoke that woke him up. That was the day that he met Park Jihoon and realized that maybe he saw Woojin as more than a little brother after all. Especially, when he landed eyes on the younger for the first time in nine months and his heart stuttered at the sight of a gorgeous Woojin. That summer was a time for awakenings and jealousy. Everywhere that Woojin and Youngmin went, Jihoon went along too. It was even rougher when Woojin announced excitedly how ‘_Jihoonie’_ was going to the same University and they were going to be roommates. And, _‘can he please ride with us to Uni, hyung?’_ Youngmin wanted nothing more to punch the knowing smirk Jihoon sent him every time he looked in the rear-view mirror the entire way back to school. Youngmin used the first three months of school trying to get over his new (old) crush on Woojin. It wasn’t easy considering that the younger was always at his side outside of classes. And then, because of course Woojin would join the dance club, there was dance practices and showcases. Those were a trial on his patience and restraint, especially when Jihoon would just casually walk up to Woojin and sling his arm around the younger, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Youngmin. Not to mention, there was the endless pranks that Woojin always played on him. And yeah, he let him and never got mad, because it was Woojin, and maybe he just wanted to see the pranks as some deep hidden affection from the younger one. He knew it wasn’t though, not when Woojin was in love with Jihoon. It wasn’t until right before fall break that Jihoon and Seongwu announced that they were dating that Youngmin allowed himself to have hope since he met Jihoon last summer. He had to make sure that Woojin was okay first though.

Youngmin’s first thought is always about Woojin, especially in the announcement of Seongwu and Jihoon dating, because he knew the other boy was, no doubt, in love with his roommate. The thing though, Youngmin remembered, was that Woojin cheered louder than anyone else. And if Woojin screaming ‘**_Finally’_** at the top of his lungs caused Jihoon to flush in embarrassment, well no one had to know but him. It was Jihoon coming up to him and pulling him away from Woojin that maybe surprised Youngmin the most. Jihoon’s words: ‘_stop being an idiot and tell him you like him’_ gave him a mini heart attack. Jihoon gave him till the end of fall break to tell Woojin how he felt, or he would have to ‘_step in_’. Youngmin had no intention to confess, but Donghyun asked him why he was so afraid to take his shot. So, he was going to do it. He was going to confess, but he let his doubts over run his courage and he said the exact opposite of what he meant to say.

“…called him again, still not answering.” Woong’s voice brought Youngmin back to the present. Shaking his head, he pulled back and tried calling him again. He was sent to voicemail, sighing, he tried again. He felt his heart break when it didn’t even ring but went straight to voicemail this time.

“I’m going to his room and check on him. Jihoon gave me his key before he left.” Daehwi said, and then Youngmin was left alone with his two best friends. Both leading him like a lost baby to the couch in the corner.

“Okay, hyung, it’s just us now. Tell us what happened.” Donghyun murmured quietly. And so, he did, he told the two everything in a quiet broken voice. “Ah, hyung, that was the complete opposite of what we talked about on the way over here.”

“I know, it was like my brain just stopped working. I didn’t even mean to say it. I just panicked. It was like my brain was asking itself why _he_ even like me if all he did was play jokes on me. Like a younger brother would do to an older one.” Youngmin muttered.

“We’re pretty sure that’s him showing you that he does like you.” Woong said. “you know the age old ‘I like him so I’m gonna pick on him’ grade school mentality.”

“But he’s always done this, ever since we were younger.” Youngmin said.

“Woojin probably has had feelings for you for a long time. When you first introduced him to Woong and I, we could tell then that he had feelings for you. He looks at you like you are the shiniest star in the universe.” Donghyun said. “He honestly glared at me when we first me until you told him that me and Woong-hyung were dating.”

“There’s too much hope in your words and now I doubt he’ll ever talk to me again. He called me _Youngmin-ssi_, Donghyun. Youngmin-ssi. I don’t know what to do now. I lost any chance I ever might have had and his friendship.”

“You haven’t lost anything. Yes, you’ve hurt him, but just go to him and apologize. And tell him, tell him that you love him.” Woong said.

“Do you honestly feel like I still have a chance?” Youngmin asked in a soft voice.

“Yes, you definitely do and you better fix it before Jihoon comes home to kick your ass for making Woojin cry.” Donghyun said as he put his phone back down after reading Daehwi’s text. Youngmin flinched.

“He cried?”

“Yeah, Daehwi just texted that was asleep, and it looked like he cried himself to sleep.” Donghyun replied. “He’s still asleep. Daehwi is sitting with him now.” Youngmin nodded as he went through the pictures on his phone. He stopped when he came to his favorite of him and Woojin. They had been goofing off that day. There were just hanging out like normal. They spent the day together. Going out to eat and to the movies, ending up at arcade. They excitedly jumped in the old photobooth and posed for pictures. There was one pose where they were looking at each other and smiling. Woojin had his arm resting on his shoulder and staring at Youngmin with a smile on his face. Youngmin looked at the smile on his own face. He looked happy. He looked like he was in love. He was happy and he was in love. He was just too blind to see it then. He was still in love.

“I don’t want to lose him.” He finally whispered.

“So, don’t. Go to him and don’t let him leave or make you leave until you fix it.” Woong said. Youngmin looked at him.

“Right now?”

“Yes now, hyung! Go!”

~~~

Woojin blinked his eyes open slowly. The wall in his room came into view. His eyes scratchy from the dried tears. Rubbing his face, he groaned in frustration as he remembered what happened earlier. The words that Youngmin said still ringing in his ears. He really fucked up.

“No, you didn’t. I did.”

Woojin yelped at the voice and jumped around on his bed. He thrashed around and couldn’t stop himself from falling off in time. He landed on the floor with a hard thud. “Ow.”

“A-are you okay?”

Woojin sighed and sat up. He looked over his bed and saw Youngmin. Woojin pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He climbed back onto the bed and sat across from Youngmin. He said nothing and only stared at the older boy. “Why are you here?” He asked finally.

“Are you okay? You did fall kinda hard.” Youngmin questioned instead.

“I’m fine. Why are you here? Wait, how did you even get in?” Woojin persisted.

Youngmin sighed. “Daehwi let me in. Jihoon gave him his key in case you croaked and died or something.” Woojin rolled his eyes at his roommate’s antics.

“Jihoon is an idiot. Just because he started dating Seongwu-hyung he pretends he’s so _caring_.” He muttered. Youngmin laughed softly and Woojin felt his jagged heart thump painfully against his chest. He closed his eyes and told his traitorous heart to go back to being shattered and not get his hopes up. “What are you doing here, Youngmin-ssi?” Woojin felt a slight satisfaction at the hurt that flashed across his hyung’s face.

“I wanted to talk about earlier and to apologize for what I said.” Youngmin said softly. Woojin said nothing, he couldn’t even meet Youngmin’s eyes.

“It’s me that’s sorry hyung. I went too far with the pranks. I promise I will do better—”

“Woojin.”

Woojin froze at Youngmin saying his name. He looked up to find him staring at him intensely. “You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. I love the way you are now. I love your pranks because it brings so much happiness to me. I love the way that you are now and the only way I want you to change is if that’s what you want. I just want you to know that you are perfect to me being the way you are now.” Youngmin paused before standing up and moving to sit on the bed beside Woojin. He grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. “I’m sorry Woojin. What I said, I didn’t mean any of it. And that wasn’t what I wanted to say to you at all.”

Woojin swallowed and looked down at their hands. “Then what did you mean to say? What did you want to say?”

He heard Youngmin sigh and felt him squeeze his hand. “Do you know that since the beginning of summer that I have a massive crush on someone?’

Woojin looked up and found Youngmin already looking at him. “W-what?” Woojin felt the jagged pieces of his heart became sharper at the elder’s words.

“It’s true, and for the longest time, I thought he was in love with someone else.”

“That sucks.”

Youngmin smiled. “Yeah.”

Woojin exhaled, “No offense hyung, but what does this have to do with earlier?”

“Everything. You see, today was the day that I planned to confess to my crush, and I was extremely nervous. I mean, a lot could change if I confessed and he rejected me.”

“He would be an idiot if he rejected you.” Woojin said. “You deserve to be happy.” Youngmin squeezed his hand and smiled at him, and Woojin felt like he both won the world and lost it all at once.

“The thing is, I was so nervous about doing it, that when you pulled your prank, it was like the universal sign telling me no. That my crush would only see me as nothing more than a friend.” Youngmin said slowly.

“I’m confused, hyung. What does my prank have to do with you confessing to someone? Wait. Is it someone we know? Is it Daehwi? You like Daehwi?!”

Woojin wasn’t sure his eyes could get any wider until he noticed Youngmin sighing and turning his body to face him. He felt the elder grab his chin and found himself staring into the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen. “Woojin, I don’t like Daehwi. I only see him as a little brother. What I meant to say earlier and what I’ve been meaning to say since the beginning of last summer is that I am in love with you. And I really hope that you are in love with me too because I don’t want to ever lose you in my life.” Woojin knew what his face looked like. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was as open as it could be with Youngmin holding it. “Woojin?” It was the nervous tone that snapped Woojin back into focus. And it was those eyes, shining full of love for him that smoothed the jagged edges so that his heart melded back together.

“Youngmin-ssi.” He watched as Youngmin’s face fell at the name and he had to fight back the grin of happiness that wanted to spread across his face. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that since my freshman year of high school. I’m more than kinda in love with you too.”

Woojin let the smile grow across his face to match the one that Youngmin was giving him. Woojin didn’t think anything could top this moment, but when their lips met for the first time, he knew that they had many more moments that will always make him think that it couldn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my Zel Bel for beta'ing this for me!! I love you!!!  
Nettles for checking the flow of the story for me!!!  
and Jess for making sure that Youngmin was okay! :))))))))))))
> 
> Hollar at me on twitter! @unwrittenheroes love you!


End file.
